


Real World Revenge

by ConchyJoe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Jeff Davis Is Not A Gift, M/M, No Mercy for JD, Revenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConchyJoe/pseuds/ConchyJoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if some of the characters found themselves in the Real World?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing something else and this came to me while I was taking a break. There is quite a lot of anger about how Season 4 is going to shape up and I thought this might help. Not that I'm condoning the RL violence but I hope it brings a bit of catharsis.

Stiles, Derek and Peter were all sitting in the loft. The three had found solace in each other's company after Peter and Stiles had teamed up and got back Derek from Kate. Peter had slashed her throat while Stiles had burned what remained of her using three Molotov cocktails.

Derek and Stiles had admitted to themselves, but not to each other, that they loved each other but for some unknown reason they hadn't done anything about it. Stiles was sleeping with Malia, Peter's daughter, and Derek was having regular sex with Braeden even though he didn't really know her and didn't trust her like he did Stiles. Whilst both wanted to be with each other they seemed drawn to the other women despite what they really wanted.

Stiles knew that Derek and Peter knew what it was like to be a killer. He hadn't got his head fully round what he had done as the Nogitsune but with the help of Derek and Peter he was getting better. He just wished he could finally tell Derek how he felt about him.

Suddenly the room was filled with a bright light and they found themselves being dragged out of the room by an unknown force. Derek and Peter immediately got up to protect Stiles.

When the light cleared they found themselves sat in a circle surrounded by candles and three spotty teenagers who were high-fiving themselves.

Derek stood up and holding Stiles behind him flashed his eyes at the teens and said

"Where are we? Answer me now!" 

"In the real world, Derek, we decided that you had suffered enough in Teen Wolf and thought we'd bring you to the real world so that you could heal. We'd expected to bring only you but I think it's better that Peter and Stiles are with you. You won't be alone and Sterek is the OTP."

"Or Steter, I like Steter."

Stiles pushed himself out from behind Derek and said

"One True Pairing. That's fan faction. What are you talking about? Where are we?"

"You're characters in a TV show called Teen Wolf, you're played by Dylan O'Brien, you by Tyler Hoechlin and you by Ian Bohen."

One of the teens pulled out his iPad and showed them on Youtube the Teen Choice, "On a Ship" and the baseball video. They showed Ian in Chicago PD.

"You're played by fantastic actors but they were just making you suffer too much Derek. There has to be a breaking point. We thought you were nearing it so we brought you into the real world where you can be safe. Why does Jeff Davis always have to find you a love interest? One who's going to treat you worse that the last when you've got Stiles who's obviously your mate and loves you unconditionally despite being with Malia (who you hooked up with in a dirty basement when possessed - eww talk about the worst way to lose your virginity)."

One of the others said

"How'd you know? You've not lost yours yet".

Stiles immediately stepped out of the circle of candles and made grabby hands for the iPad. Within seconds he had tumblr out on all reference he could find to Sterek and Teen Wolf in general. After he'd read a lot of meta he turned to Derek and said 

"I do love you, you know. I don't know how I ended up with Malia, I always felt like a paedo when I was with her because she'd been a coyote since she was little and so I was sleeping with someone who was mentally a child. Sorry Peter, but it is true. I never understood why we ended up together when all I really wanted was you. I always wanted to tell you how I felt but then you got with Jennifer and now you are with Braeden."

Derek walked over to Stiles and taking him in his arms kissed him

"I always wanted you too, Stiles. Like you, I don't know why I'm with Braeden or any of them, she's attractive but I'm gay and have always been gay."

Peter got up and looking at the teens

"Where are we and where do they film this Teen Wolf?"

"We're in Oregon but they film it in Los Angeles. They used to film it in Atlanta but they moved it to Los Angeles last year".

"So we've all suffered because of Jeff Davis and his writers"

"Pretty much".

Peter got up and looking at the other two, they all walked to the door and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

All the writers were in their room

"Dylan, Hoech, great that we've caught you, we've got some last minute changes, can we go through them with you?"

Both Dylan and Hoech smiled at them and walked into the room. While they were showing them the changes to their dialogue, Ian walked into the room too.

As soon as Ian walked in both Hoech and Ian flashed blue eyes and their claws came out.

"This is for what you have done to us".

Without any further words both Derek and Peter slashed the throats of all of the writers while Stiles set light to each of the scripts.

The screams brought out Jeff Davis from his room, he saw the carnage and the blood over both of Hoech and Ian

"What the fuck?'

He just heard from behind

"Night-night"

as a baseball bat hit him across the head and he found himself dropping into darkness.

Next he found himself being woken up in front of his house while it burned to the ground. Derek was smiling down at him with fangs out

"I'm sorry your boyfriend and dog were inside, they didn't make it, of course they were unconscious unlike my family that were all trapped alive. Peter couldn't be with us because he was torching your sister and parents' houses with them inside, I think he bought some handcuffs so that they could stay awake through it all, you took his wife and children. How do you like it when someone burns your whole family? Oh, by the way, it's all your fault, you made us." 

Stiles just kicked Jeff in the guts repeatedly

"That's for taking my Mom from me at 8 with dementia and allowing me to be possessed. This is for Boyd and Erica. This is for making me kill Allison. Don't try finding us: my Dad's a sheriff so I know Police procedure and you made me one of the smartest people and Peter is even more sneaky not to mention a born predator. Besides, who're they going arrest? Us or your actors. Who's going to believe you that your characters have done this? You don't want to be sent to the nut house, I've been, it's not a good place to be."

Derek then pulled Stiles into a lingering kiss and kicked Jeff this time so hard that he flew across the yard

"And that was for keeping Stiles and I away from each other and pimping me out just because I've got abs of steel. And I'm a wolf but you made me wax"

Jeff while coughing up blood he shouted

"How can you do this? You are both supposed to be good"

Stiles looked at him for a second and answered

"Nope, that's your bad writing if you wanted us to be good. I think you made us morally ambiguous, actually. I'd do anything to save those whom I love and you're the biggest monster of all. Besides this is all fiction for us. Beacon Hills is the real world. Anyway, you'll be fine, in a week you'll have a new love interest and all will be forgotten: that's how it works isn't it?"

They both looked down at the snivelling mush that was Jeff Davis with blood pouring from his head while he held himself tightly around the chest because he was coughing hard due to the thick smoke that was burning his lungs. He looked like he had most likely broken a few ribs. 

Derek picked Stiles up bridal style and then both disappeared at werewolf speeds before the neighbors, the cops and the fire service arrived.


End file.
